Snapshots: Just Another Quidditch Match
by 2maluv
Summary: Harry/Draco. The Quidditch match in Chamber of Secrets where Harry got his arm deboned. Pointless fluff, at least, that's what I think.


A/N: I suppose I should feel bad for writing this pointless one-shot but the idea wouldn't get out of my head, especially considering that I re-watched all the movies in preparation for HBP to come out. =) Enjoy!

* * *

Snapshots – Just Another Quidditch Match

By: Faith

Draco's eyes widened in horror as he saw the wooden supports rush up in his face. The next thing he knew he was somersaulting through the air, arms windmilling in a vain attempt to regain some control. He groaned in pain as he slammed into the hard Quidditch pitch, feeling all the breath being knocked from his lungs.

Harry, still in the air, spared one single panicked glance at his friend, rival and boyfriend before focusing his attention back on the fleeting Snitch. If Draco can't catch it I'll do it for the both of us, he thought grimly. Hand outstretched, he failed to notice the obviously tampered bludger nearing him until it smashed into his arm. Harry gritted his teeth as he felt the bones break. He gripped his broomstick with all his strength, more determined than ever to catch the Snitch and end the brutal game where someone's enchanted bludger tried to do him in at every opportunity. Harry tucked his injured arm close to his chest, his left arm now outstretched in front of him as he steered his broom with his knees.

A single mistaken flit and a wild grab ended with Harry gratefully clutching the Snitch in one hand before practically duplicating Draco's earlier movements and losing control of his broom to end up on his back on the pitch, the wind knocked from him savagely.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan's excited voice sounded over the megaphone and the triumphant roars of the crowd.

Harry only had eyes and ears for his boyfriend however, and half crawled to his feet, staggering over to where the blond Slytherin was still lying on his back in a daze.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly. "Are you all right?"

Draco groaned and half sat up, his wry chuckle soon turning into a hacking cough. "Never better." He said sarcastically. "You?"

Harry smiled back, satisfied. If Draco could still crack jokes and be his normal sarcastic self then he was sure to be fine. "Not too bad myself."

Grinning at each other, both boys took in the dirty, bedraggled state of their significant other. Unable to help themselves, they burst into weak laughter, only to be interrupted by the fussing presence of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, one Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Now, now everyone, let me see!" The obnoxious voice sounded through the gathered crowd around Harry and Draco. Lockhart, all cheery smiles and self-importance, knelt down next to Harry and took his arm.

"Tsk, tsk. It seems to be broken Mr. Potter." Here he nodded knowingly. "Just lie still and I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy."

"Not on my watch you won't!" Draco Malfoy protested with a glare to rival Snape's. "Step away from him!"

Lockhart chuckled nervously. "Now, dear boy, you don't know what you're saying, I'm perfectly well-trained for healing, as you would know if you've read my book Wanderings with Werewolves, which I shall sign a copy and give to you for free of course."

Draco looked as if he was either going to explode in anger or be sick. "Listen here," he half growled, "I don't care if you're a Professor or not-"

Lockhart very bravely ignored him, to the admiration of many who knew that ignoring a Malfoy, especially a Malfoy about to chuck a hissy fit, even more so if that Malfoy was Draco Malfoy, was a very bad idea.

Taking up Harry's arm and ignoring the pained hiss that escaped the Gryffindor Seeker, Lockhart uttered two words. "Brackium emendo!"

When Harry felt the pain vanish, he wondered if Lockhart may not be such an idiot after all, a sad illusion that was shattered a moment later when the Professor held up the apparently healed arm proudly only to see it flop about aimlessly.

"Aughhhh!" The crowd groaned in revulsion.

"You haven't fixed his bones, you've removed them!" Came the angered growl from Hagrid, Hogwarts groundkeeper.

Lockhart chuckled nervously. "Well, it's much more flexible this way?"

Having been helped to his feet by his team mates, Draco approached his boyfriend who was still staring at his de-boned arm in sick fascination. Giving Lockhart a look of utmost loathing, he crouched and helped Harry to his feet.

"C'mon. We'll go to the hospital wing where there are _proper_ people who will fix that."

Harry nodded, still staring at the fleshy sight of his arm, waving it around half-heartedly to see if it would do anything even as he obediently followed the other boy.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop that you idiot." He scolded. "It's making me sick having to see that."

Harry grinned and elbowed Draco teasingly in the side. "Is a certain someone squeamish about de-boned arms being dangled in front of them?"

Draco gave Harry a look that was so offended, yet attractive in the way his blue-grey eyes lit up and the way his perfectly formed brows arched that Harry was tempted to kiss him in front of everyone, if not for the fact that one of his arms was little more than a lump of meat and muscle that couldn't move.

When the Slytherin sniffed is disdain and turned his face away, Harry just had to smile at the adorable picture he made and tilted his head to kiss him on the cheek.

"C'mon Princess. Stop sulking and take us to the hospital wing will you? I know you were hurt by your fall too. Don't want you having a concussion or anything."

Draco huffed but was secretly pleased by the attention Harry had obviously been paying him even while trying to catch the Snitch for himself. He shifted more into his boyfriend's uninjured side, pausing just a moment to pull them into a little alcove and rest his head on Harry's shoulder, revelling in the way their bodies seemed to fit together so naturally and perfectly.

On his part, Harry draped his still mobile arm around the slim shoulders of his slightly shorter boyfriend, tucking the blonde head under his chin and drawing the other close.

"I love you." He murmured quietly.

"I love you too." Draco whispered back, pecking Harry on the lips before drawing away and tugging them back towards the direction of the hospital wing.

"You do know that I'm going to be complaining about our poor excuse for a DADA teacher until he quits or is sacked." Draco commented casually.

Harry laughed and his good arm was slung comfortingly across the other's shoulders. "I know, and I love you for it."

"You better." Draco answered, smiling up at his boyfriend as they strolled up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey's domain, Harry's arm around Draco's shoulder while Draco had his arm around Harry's waist. They knew that being together now and for always, there was nothing they wouldn't be able to overcome, whether it be rogue bludgers, idiot teachers, the natural rivalry that drew them to each other originally and would always exist or just the difficulties of life, they were going to face it together.

* * *

R&R? Just to make me happy?

faith ^_^


End file.
